PWMCC's The Megan Mouse Movie
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Megan is heading off on a class trip to Rome. So what happens when she gets mistaken for a pop idol?
1. Cast listing

**PWMCC's The Megan Mouse Movie**

**Cast****:**

Lizzie McGuire- MegChan (Me!)

Gordo- Yugi Mutoh (YGO)

Lizzie's mom- Jou-Sama (Ojamajo Doremi)

Lizzie's dad- Mickey Mouse (Disney)

Matt-Sonic (Sonic X)

Melina- Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Kate Sanders- Reika Tamaki (Ojamajo Doremi)

Ethan Craft- Kukai (Shugo Chara)

Paulo- Chip Skylark (Fairly Oddparents)

Sergei- Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Isabella- Utau (Shugo Chara)

Ms. Ungermyer- Mrs. Blaher (My real life 12'th grade English teacher)

**Hi hi minnna-san! MegChan is here with her newest parody! For those of you who have seen the 'Lizzie McGuire Movie', that's awesome! Then you know what to expect! And for those of you who have not seen it... Well, then I hope you enjoy this parody! Read, review, and please no flames! Please read!**


	2. MegChans Opening

**PWMCC's The Megan Mouse Movie**

Chapter one: MegChan's Opening

In a seemingly ordinary bedroom full of toys, game systems and high tech gadgets, a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red racing shoes is attaching a video camera to a remote control car. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he's got a plan to cause some mid-morning mischief. He put an empty video tape into the camera, and smiled to himself.

"Some say juvenile," Sonic said, "I say... Genius!"

Once the camera was hooked up to the car and synched to Sonic's computer, he set it out in the hallway and drove it to a closed door. The car banged against the door.

"Go away!" A girl yelled.

**(BANG!) **Went the car.

"Sonic, I'm getting ready for graduation!" The girl yelled.

**(BANG!) **Went the car again.

This time the door opened to reveal a brown-haired teenage girl. Her name is Megan Mouse, but her friends call her Megan or Meg-Chan. "Sonic!"

Sonic quickly shut his door and his car zipped into Megan's room.

"Say goodbye to your little toy!" Megan said, then slammed her door shut.

"And say hello to Sonic owning his big sister for eternity!" Sonic said as he sat down at his computer, which was showing a live video feed from his sister's room.

Megan turned on her radio and 'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus was playing. **(P-Please don't ask! I like this song!)**

**_I got my sights set on you_**

_**And I'm ready to aim**_

_**I have a heart that will never be tamed**_

_**I knew you were something special**_

_**When you spoke my name**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

Megan donned on one of her hats, grabbed her hairbrush and started to sing and dance along with the song.

**_I got this crazy feeling deep inside_**

_**I feel like I must've known you in another life**_

'_**Cause I felt this deep connection**_

_**When you looked in my eyes**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

Megan started going through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for her middle school graduation.

**_The last time I freaked out_**

_**I just kept lookin' down**_

_**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**_

_**Felt like I couldn't breathe**_

_**You asked what's wrong with me**_

_**My best friend Leslie said,**_

"_**Oh she's just bein' Miley"**_

Sonic's toy car is driving around, filming Megan! He's watching Megan's song and dance routine on his computer and he's laughing at Megan. Sonic's getting some great dirt on his sister. It's blackmail I tell ya!

**_The next time we hang out_**

_**I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest till then**_

_**Whoa-oh I, I can't wait**_

_**To see you again**_

Megan keeps going through her closet and throwing pieces of her clothing around the room. A t-shirt landed on her fairy, Nana. The turquoise fairy shook it off.

**_I got a way of knowin'_**

_**When something is right**_

_**When you called and ask to see me tomorrow night**_

_**I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs **_

_**That you can't wait to see me again**_

Megan is still singing and dancing as she searches for the perfect graduation outfit. Nana sings along with her owner. Neither of them notices Sonic's car and camera going around the room. And Sonic is just laughing his head off at them.

**_The last time I freaked out_**

_**I just kept lookin' down**_

_**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**_

_**Felt like I couldn't breathe**_

_**You asked what's wrong with me**_

_**My best friend Leslie said,**_

"_**Oh she's just being Miley"**_

While Megan is still looking through all her clothes, Nana is messing around with Megan's make up. Nana puts on a bit of lipgloss and blue eyeshadow. She then throws a wink and a kiss to Megan and the audience.

**_The next time we hang out_**

_**I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest till then**_

_**Whoa-oh I, I can't wait **_

_**To see you again**_

This time we see Megan in a totally different outfit. Nana uses some hairspray and it makes her hair frizz out all around. Frantic, Nana grabs the hairbrush and tries to brush her hair, but the brush gets stuck.

**_I got my sights set on you_**

_**And I'm ready to aim**_

_**The last time I freaked out**_

_**I just kept lookin' down**_

_**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**_

_**Felt like I couldn't breathe**_

_**You asked what's wrong with me**_

_**My best friend Leslie said,**_

"_**Oh she's just being Miley"**_

Megan started spinning around and into her bathroom. Suddenly, she slipped on the bath rug and fell into the bathtub. "Whoa!" She yelled.

The camera car followed Megan into the bathroom and captured that fall.

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered. He got what he wanted.

**_The next time we hang out_**

_**I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest till then**_

_**Whoa-oh I, I can't wait**_

_**To see you again**_

Megan sat up in her tub and saw Sonic's car with the camera. She blinked as she realized it was fliming her. "Ugh..." she groaned as she slid back down into the tub. Nana was playing with a slippery bar of soap on the sink, but she slipped and slid off the sink.

**_See You Again_**

_**Whoa-oh I, I can't wait**_

_**To see you again**_

Sonic stood up from his desk, a proud smile on his face. He held his headset to his chest and said, "I shall win the academy award!" Then started to laugh his head off again.


End file.
